Full of Hot Air
by UCLAisinLosAngelesxo
Summary: When Team Rocket forces Ash to make a tough decision... what will he choose? AAML all the way
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just was thinking about this plot and decided it would make a good fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

Ash Ketchum sat surveying his surroundings suspiciously. He was located in a large open field, with trees along the edges. The sunlight poured down upon him and his pokemon, basking them in a warm glow.

For the past hour or so, Ash had been working with them to learn new attacks, and he felt they were making real progress. However, moments earlier, a twig snapping had caught his attention.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu questioned in confusion.

"One minute, Pikachu, I heard something." Ash responded quickly, returning his attention to the edge of the clearing.

Pikachu said no more, simply charging up his cheeks in case his trainer was in need of assistance. "Don't worry," Ash said with a laugh, "it's probably Team Rocket." At this, he rolled his eyes

"Only they would be stupid enough to try to ambush someone and then blow it by stepping on a twig." Pikachu joined in his giggling, remembering past (failed) attempts by Team Rocket at stealing Ash's pokemon. If it WAS just them hiding out in the trees, the two had nothing to worry about!

Sure enough, moments later, two familiar voices cut through the silence.

"Prepare for trouble!" A male voice called out. At least… it sounded vaguely male. Ash couldn't quite tell.

"And make that double!" A female cried a moment later. Ash knew what was coming, and tapped his foot impatiently. He really needed to get back to training, and he didn't have time for this. . However, his mind strayed to Misty, who was camped nearby. Was she ok?

Finally, a minute later, he heard a third voice could be heard. "Meowth, that's right!"

Moments later, a hot-air balloon rose above the trees. "Hiya twoip!" A familiar cat's voice cried.

"What do you want, Team Rocket?" Ash narrowed his eyes at the figures standing inside the basket. "Pikachu, shock them!" Pikachu began to obey his master when a distinct "tsk, tsk" could be heard.

"Look again, twerp. Sending us blasting off could be a very fatal mistake for you." Ash narrowed his eyes at the oddly-gelled haired women who was now speaking. She simply smiled menacingly.

The young trainer turned to survey the rest of the balloon's contents. One… two… three… four? Did Team Rocket have a new member? Squinting at the figures, he suddenly felt his stomach drop. That red hair was unmistakable.

"Give Misty back!" Ash screamed in rage. How dare they take her!

The blue-haired male piped up at this moment. "Um… no. That would completely ruin the plan you moron! We might finally be able to capture Pikachu!" Ash was confused.

"But… you took Misty… not Pikachu…?" He turned slightly to clarify this, and was relieved to see that they had, in fact, only captured the fiery-tempered girl who, he now noted, was bound and gagged. His temper boiled up again. Had they been hurting her?

"Well, we knew that Pikachu was always with you… but your little girlfriend was stupid enough to stay by herself. Haven't you heard of the dangers in these woods?" Jessie laughed loudly, turning to Misty.

Misty simply attempted to kick her, and in the process, got her foot grabbed by James. Twisting it, he spun her around. She was defenseless.

Meowth and Jessie stared in wonder. "You… you actually managed to do something useful?" The female stuttered in confusion.

James's eyes widened. "I-I… DID! I managed to do something! Now you guys will finally appreciate me!" He raised his fingers into a v-shape, grinning widely. The other four humans in the clearing rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you want to believe, James." Meowth said with a shrug. "Now… what to do with the redhead over here."

Ash growled low in his throat. "Let her go, and no one will get hurt." His voice was low and menacing. Misty's eyebrows, as well as the members of Team Rocket's eyebrows, all shot up. Ash had never used a tone like that before.

Jessie was the first to recover. "Well see, that's exactly why we're doing this. We don't WANT to have to hurt her. We're not evil, you know. However, we will suggest a little trade." Ash's eyes narrowed once more at this. "If you hand Pikachu to us, the twerpette won't have any harm come to her."

"And what if I don't?" Ash retorted.

Jessie's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Well… then you'll never see Misty again. Your choice, Ash." Misty's eyes turned to Ash's, and as they connected, he could see the tears pooling at the corners. He felt as if his heart was being torn in two. One half went to Misty, one to Pikachu. He couldn't possibly choose, could he?

It was then that an idea flashed through his mind. Maybe he wouldn't have to choose.

"I choose… neither." Jessie, James, and Meowth all gasped. Misty cocked her head in confusion, and Pikachu simply stared at him.

"Take me instead." Ash broke his stare with Misty to turn to Team Rocket. "I'm the one that trained my pokemon to be as strong as they are. Maybe I could be of some use to you in training yours."

Jessie and James considered this. Could it be? They had never really thought about it before, all they knew was that they wanted strong pokemon. Perhaps by taking Ash, they wouldn't have to worry about the vigorous training anymore… he would do it for them!

As they thought, he was bombarded by Pikachu. "Pika-pi! Pikachu! Pi-pi-pika!" (Are you insane? We can get through this and get rid of Team Rocket!" Ash smiled at Pikachu lightly, impressed by his determination.

"I'm not willing to take the risk, Pikachu. She means too much to me." Pikachu stopped his ranting for a moment to turn to Misty. Nodding in understanding, he settled back down.

Turning, he noticed Misty was full out sobbing and shaking her head at him. He longed to know what she was saying, but the tape muffled her cries. He smiled reassuringly at her, before mouthing, "I will save you. I promise."

A minute later, James turned. "Well twerp, you've convinced us. Now, we'll return twerpette, and you come here. No funny stuff though. You try anything, and it's curtains for ginger."

"I promise, no funny stuff." Ash conceded, and he meant it. He would not risk Misty getting hurt.

The balloon slowly lowered to the ground, momentarily blocking the sun. "Here's how this will work, small-fry." Jessie started, "You come here, and as you get in, she'll get out. OK?" Ash nodded in understanding.

He knelt down to hug Pikachu. "Keep her safe, buddy. You're really the best pokemon anyone could ask for. Make sure she feels loved, and never let her give up on her dreams." Pikachu nodded in understanding, and wiped his eyes, for tears were welling up.

"PIKA!" He flung himself into Ash's arms, hugging him tightly. Ash felt his own tears surfacing. "I'll miss you, Pikachu. I love you." Ash let Pikachu go and stood up. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the basket.

"Welcome aboard, Ash." Jessie laughed. "Well, a deal's a deal. Here's the girl." She pushed Misty gently but firmly out of the balloon, into Ash's arms. He felt his worry slip away as he held her tightly, smoothing her hair.

"It's gonna be ok now, Mist. Everything will be ok. Pikachu will take good care of you, and I'll go with them." Misty clutched him tightly, Crying into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, noting how perfectly the two seemed to fit together.

"Move it or lose it twoip, we've got a schedule to keep up wit over here!" Meowth demanded impatiently from inside the basket. Ash nodded and turned to Misty. Realization set in, as he fully comprehended that this could very well be the last time he saw her. He stared into her eyes, memorizing the color of them. He took in every detail of her face. He needed to have this memory.

It was then that Ash decided it was now or never. He slowly removed the tape from her mouth, and held her close.

"Ash… please don't do this. I-I lo… can't go on alone!" He said nothing, seemingly oblivious to the mistake she had almost made.

"Ash, please answer me!" She was desperate now, needing to hear his voice. He merely stood, gathering his courage. Aw, what the hell, he would never get another chance to do this!

"Misty, I love you." He stated simply. She barely had time to respond before he covered her mouth with his.

Their eyes fluttered close at the touch of their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to his body. There were no barriers anymore, and they kissed with all the passion they had kept pent up for years.

A loud clearing of the throat from Meowth brought the teens back to reality. They broke apart, breathing heavily, but their eyes never left the others'.

"I love you." He whispered again, running a hand across her cheek.

"I love you too, Ash." She smiled shyly at him, then laughed as his face formed into an exhaulted grin.

"Yes!" He cried joyfully. He lifted her into the air, spinning her. His laughs mingled with hers.

Moments later, a hand came from nowhere, grabbing Ash. Ripping him away from Misty and pulling him next to her, Jessie snorted. "Come along, Ashy-boy."

"Figures the loveboids would figure out their felines just as they get sepoiwated! Get it, _felines_?" Meowth laughed uncontrollably. The others sweatdropped.

"Misty, go to Pikachu now." She obeyed, still keeping her eyes locked on his. Team Rocket started raising the balloon into the air.

Ash remained silent, his gaze never straying from the girl on the ground. Unshed tears sat in his eyes.

"STOP!" Came a cry from Ash's left. "Stop this balloon right now! This isn't right!"

Ash, Jessie, and Meowth all gaped at James, who now had tears pouring down his face. "It's too beautiful! They finally admitted how they felt! We have to let him go!"

"Jessie, are you nuts?!" Jessie demanded. "We finally have the twerp and we're going to let him go?!"

James simply nodded. "Jessie… please, I don't feel right doing this." Jessie just stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"Team Rocket…" Ash saw his chance to speak up, "I know we're enemies and all… but please, listen to James. I love that girl down there and I know I can't live without her. Please, if you have hearts, let me go." At this point, Meowth joined James in crying.

"That was beautiful twoip!" He and James pulled each other into a hug. Ash was a bit disturbed, but shook it off.

The remaining passenger stood watching the men wearily. "So all of this was for nothing?" She questioned.

Ash beamed brilliantly. "If you let me go… I'll help you. I just won't travel with you. I know you have hearts down there somewhere. You don't want to hurt people. You just want a promotion. I am willing to help you train your pokemon as long as you don't come after us anymore."

He finished his speech with a hopeful smile.

Jessie finally spoke up. "Well… I guess that sounds fair… All right kid, we'll let you go."

Lowering the balloon to the ground, Team Rocket opened the doors. "You're free to go, twoip". Meowth smiled at him. "Now don't make us reconsider and get your girl!" Ash was positively beaming.

"Ash!" Sprinting out of the balloon, Ash ran to meet Misty and Pikachu. Meeting them in the middle of the clearing, he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her fiercely.

"I. Love. You". In between each word he kissed her. She brought his head back to hers in one final kiss before responding.

"Ash, never do that again!" Pulling out her mallet, she hit him over the head. "You scared me half to death!" It was then that she threw herself into his arms, sobbing tears of joy. "I thought I had lost you…"

"Oh Misty, I'm so sorry. I just… I couldn't let them take you. You mean too much to me to let that happen". She sniffled at him and smiled. "Misty, I will spend everyday showing you how much I love you. I promise".

"I love you too, Ash".

Bending down to pick up Pikachu, Ash turned and waved to Team Rocket. They were gently floating away. "If you ever need help, you know where to find me! Thanks!" He yelled.

"Well, Mr. Future-Pokemon Master, where are we off to now?" Misty questioned.

Ash's lips pulled into a slow, enchanting smile as he responded.

"The rest of our lives."

**Sorry for the suckage in this story guys, I just couldn't find the strength to write well today… Maybe I'll edit it later…**

**In the meantime, I'd like to recommend a story. It's called "topless trouble". It's a hysterical story where Misty runs into some… trouble. I loved it, and I suggest you read it : ). **


	2. New Name

Hey guys! I've changed my pen name to** UCLAisinLosAngelesxo** in light of my recent love for St. Berry in Glee.

Hope this causes no problems, and make sure to check out and spread the word to those who might be interested about my new challenge!

Much love,

UCLAisinLosAngelesxo


End file.
